Silver the Hedgehog vs Quint
This fanmade DBX features Silver the hedgehog from the Sonic series and Quint from the Gameboy version of Megaman II. Description They've seen the future... and it's not looking bright. Sure, they may have been manipulated by a few evil masterminds into becoming some of the most infamous bosses their series have ever seen, but there's always room for redemption, right? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Quick, there's no time to explain! Location: Interdimensional Void Cue Music 1 "Wh- where am I?" came the confused monologue of a peculiar silver hedgehog as he found himself in what could only be described as the garbage dump of the multiverse. "And why do I look so pixelated?" the psychic asked, taking note of the blocky, low resolution state of his own body. "I've been waiting for you... Silver the Hedgehog." A mysterious voice cut in, directing Silver's attention towards a strange man garbed in green, seeming to be only slightly taller than Silver himself. "Who are you supposed to be? And what happened to the Iblis Trigger?!" "You have no right to know that... Especially when you're not the hero you think you are." "What are you talking about?! Of course I'm the hero, I'm trying to save the future from destruction!" "YOU want to save the future? Don't try to sway me with your lies! Your very presence is a cancer in the timeline!" "That's ridiculous! The Iblis Trigger is-" "I don't want to hear your excuses! You're the one responsible for all the disasters to come... And the only way to fix everything is by removing you from the equation!" the robot known as Quint menacingly declared as he rose his arms into the air in a sign of aggression. Cue Music 2 Here we goooooo! "Fine, let's do thi... What the heck?! A pogo stick!?" Silver exclaimed, taking note of the device in question abruptly falling from the sky. Quint bore no attention to his foe's expression as he climbed aboard Sakugarne in an attempt to impale the psychic hedgehog from above. "Oh no you don't!" Silver cried out, telekinetically halting Quint's descent before he could come close to hitting his mark. However, Quint was quick enough to reach past the confines of his vehicle and deliver a single well aimed buster shot. Though the damage was somewhat insignificant, the hedgehog's focus lapsed just enough for Quint's jackhammer to violently slam into the ground mere inches away, uprooting a large mass of stones from the ground upon impact. Having recovered from his blow easily enough, Silver retaliated by grabbing hold of the unearthed stones in an effort to hurl them back to their sender. "Do you really think you know the truth?" Quint mocked as he leaped high above the redirected stones. "Allow me to educate you!" the robot defiantly voiced, pelting the grounded hedgehog with a quick spray of buster shots before crashing back down to Earth with even greater force than before. The very force of Quint's landing was nearly enough to knock Silver off his feet, but the psychic hedgehog still retained enough strength to redirect the mass of boulders barelling in his direction. (Man! This guy's tougher than he looks! I'd better not get too reckless here) Silver thought to himself, mentally steeling himself to maintain a defensive position. However, one thing the young hedgehog did not expect was for Quint to forgo his unique weapon in favor of a head on assault. "Your past betrays you!" The robot abruptly yelled, crashing through one of his own makeshift projectiles and delivering a brutal full body tackle before Silver could even react to his movements. The next thing he knew, the psychic was completely blown off his feet as he uncontrollably spiraled into a thick, black void... Cue Music 3 "!!! What is this?!" Silver exclaimed in surprise, opening his eyes to find himself hurtling into the depths of a fiery volcano. The buster shots that whizzed past his head the next second were a sure sign that Quint was in hot pursuit of the psychic hedgehog, as evidenced by the strange portal that lingered above the falling combatants. "This is bad! There's no telling how deep this hole runs!" Silver openly monologued, using his psychokinesis in order to put the brakes on his descent. Now free to actually control his movements, Silver deflected the next batch of projectiles fired his way before crushing Quint with an amalgamation of boulders he had forcefully torn from the sides of the cave. The psychic hedgehog was more than willing to squeeze his opponent within a scorching prison of molten rock, leaving the robot with no room to escape until Sakugarne silently descended from the portal above to with the intent of freeing its master. "Oh no you don't!" Silver warned, gathering another collection of boulders to further fortify his makeshift tomb, only for Sakugarne to come flying out of the structure with its blade firmly pointed towards the hedgehog's chest. In a panic, Silver was forced to emit a psychic barrier in front of his body to avoid an untimely skewering, loosening his grip on Quint's prison in the process. This lapse in focus gave Quint the perfect opportunity to break free from his rocky prison, leaping high above the falling hedgehog to deliver a viscous dropkick to Silver's unprotected head.Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed DBX Category:Bosses Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music